Scourge Shrouded in Gold Epilogue (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: All's well that ends well... Everyone else might think so, but Yukari has a suspicion that there's something they're missing.


**Scourge Shrouded in Gold Epilogue**

"You have my most sincere apologies for the deat of your grandson," Yukari said with refined tone while taking a sip from her tea.

"No need to do that, the fool had it coming," Adam Wolf replied and sat down to a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You surprise me. Not everyone is so calm about the death of their family member," Yukari said with a bit surprised tone and look on her face.

"I'm sure not, but Alexander had brought disgrace for our family for a long time already. He was always reckless and didn't understand the value of our family's achivements," Adam replied with serious look on his face while stirring his tea.

"I see. But in the end I should have done better job at concealing the stone tablet. It brought us all some really unnecessary stress," Yukari said and nodded with apologizing look on her face.

"Speaking of which, how are your 'friends' doing. I suspect that they didn't survive without wounds?" Adam then asked.

"Certainly no. My trainee did a bad miscalculation when she send two others after the one who happened to find the stone tablet. However they all managed to get out from it alive. Only one of them lost her foot," Yukari responded.

"Will you take any actions regarding your trainee's mistake?" Adam asked with curious tone.

"I don't feel that it is necessary. In the end none of the residents of Gensokyo died and I'm sure that the shock that she got after hearing about the curse was enough of a lesson for her," Yukari said and smirked slightly.

"Heh, there truly are artefacts one dhould not be aware of. If any of the objects my family has gathered has any kind of relation to something as severe as that mill, please take it away. It was truly a shock to me as well when you told me about the relation of Sampo and that tablet," Adam replied and laughed a bit.

"No, I don't think that there's anything dangerous in your collection anymore. In the end I remember saying that I would return when I were to be needed again after Sampo was destroyed for the first time," Yukari responded and cracked a gentle grin.

"Heh, hate to say it, but it were your associates who took care of the problem," Adam said and laughed a bit again.

"I guess that I've lost my touch a bit. That's how things are usually going," Yukari responded and blushed a little.

"By the way, why build the Sampo again and curse it with that spell?" Adam asked and leaned closer to Yukari with curious look on his face.

"Imagine, an object that could grind you an endless amount of wealth. Nobody could resist it. A perfect trojan Horse, wouldn't you agree? It was to be used as a weapon if ever needed. The curse I layed upon it was to be a warning and a tool to purify the human race if there was ever need to do it," Yukari responded while covering her mouth with her fan and had a quite grim spark in her eyes.

"I hope it's never needed," Adam added with concerned look on his face.

"Me too. I've now sealed it to a much safer place than that bunker," Yukari said and lowered the fan from her face and finished her tea.

"Heh, but all's well that ends well. I even got to hear about my old friend Vic. Gotta say that I was surprised when he called me about that native american text. Heh, I felt the exitement of adventure like when I was young. But I wonder if you'd finally allow me a little peek into your world now when the problem has been taken care of?" Adam asked, cracked a sly grin and winked at Yukari.

"A persistent one aren't you? Heh, there will be a day when you'll visit me in my world, but that day is not today," Yukari said and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't want to rush you, but I pretty sure that this old man doesn't have many days left," Adam said and laughed a bit while smoothing his beard.

"Don't worry, maybe next time when I stop by to have a tea again I would allow you a short trip, but currently i have more pressing matters," Yukari said and the look on her face switched from amused to quite serious.

"I wager it isn't something to be taken lightly?" Adam asked with serious look on his face.

"No it certainly isn't, because I don't even know what it is. I feel a certain movement in the background. Like someone making moves against us. But the thing is that it's just a feeling. Even the furthermost pair of eyes I have haven't detected anything that it could be," Yukari said with grim look on her face while rubbing her chin.

"Well I wish you luck. I hope you can solve that," Adamn said and nodded with serious look on his face.

"Thank you, something tells me that we'll need it...," Yukari responded before disappearing into one of her gaps.


End file.
